Fun Night with an EX-Boyfriend
by Rebecca-Puppy
Summary: After a break up with Seth Rollins, Rebecca has a match on Monday Night Raw after the match she runs into her EX-Boyfriend Johnathan. Johnathan has a surprise set up for her to win her back. Will Rebecca go with Johnathan or Will she stay away from him?


Rebecca had just finished her match on Monday night Raw, against her best friend Brie Bella. Rebecca had won the non-title match and she couldn't be happier because it put her one step closer to achieving her dreams of one day becoming Raw women's Champion. As Rebecca walked backstage, she couldn't help but feel sad inside. It had been almost six months since, she and her boyfriend, Seth Rollins, called it quits. Rebecca had caught Seth cheating on her and while she was hurt and saddened by it, she didn't want to think much of it. She was just glad that Seth was out of her life. But, deep down, it was still weird not seeing Seth backstage waiting for her after her matches.

Rebecca finished saying goodnight to everyone and headed to her locker room. As she opened the door, she heard a voice call to her. "Hey you!" Rebecca closed the door and let out a grin, as she locked the door. She turned around to the voice that was of her ex-boyfriend, Johnathan, who sitting on the couch. "Hey, to you to." Rebecca said as she walked over to the couch and joined him. She tried to sit down on the couch, but he pulled her onto his lap. "I missed you", Johnathan whispered into her ear. Rebecca knew deep down that this was wrong but also at this point she didn't care. Seth had cheated on her and even though it was bad, she did miss Johnathan a lot, too. Rebecca felt a tingly feeling inside her, which caused her to giggle. Feeling playful she reached out for his sunglasses that were sitting on his head.

"Not-uh. Mine." he growled playfully and took them back from her, placing them back on his head. She pouted but stopped fighting for his sunglasses. Johnathan reached down and removed Rebecca's wrestling shoes, which allowed her the opening to once again, reach for his sunglasses and put them on her face. Johnathan was unaware of what she had done, until he heard her say, "They look better on me". She teased and poked her tongue out at him. "I don't know about that." Johnathan teased back. She pouted and glared at him. "Mm-mm, maybe." He said thoughtfully. She raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, they look better on you. You look sexy." Johnathan told her. She gave him a satisfied smile and pushed the sunglasses on top of her head. "See I was right." She admitted happily then kissed him. "Yes, you are." He said in between kisses.

She pulled away from the kiss licking her lips. She rested her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I missed you a lot, Johnathan", as she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, I want to show you some-thing", Johnathan told her, as he patted her leg for him to stand up. She stood and put her shoes back on, then grabbed her purse and suitcase. As they left the locker room, holding hands, they were headed for the exit when they heard her name being called. "Rebecca", the voice called out. Rebecca turned around and saw Seth walking towards them. "WHAT THE HELL REBECCA, YOU LEAVE ME AND GO BACK TO Johnathan". Rebecca looked at Seth and back to Johnathan. "Seth, I'm done with you and your cheating. You didn't just sell out to the fans and your brothers, you sold out on me, Seth. We're done, and I don't care what you say or do", she said as she held onto Johnathan tighter. "Rebecca…Wait, I can explain everything." Seth tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away. "No, Seth. I said we're done and over".

Rebecca turned and walked out of the arena, followed by Johnathan. Seth just stood there, watching his ex-girlfriend, walk away. Once outside of the arena, Rebecca walked away from Johnathan because she didn't want him to see her cry. Johnathan caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby girl, please don't cry, you know I don't like to see you cry. You deserve someone way better than that scum bag", Johnathan said as he kissed the top of her head. Rebecca pulled away from Johnathan and whispered, "You haven't changed." Johnathan looked down at her and said, "Baby Girl, I have always loved you and I will never change how I feel for you." Rebecca whipped her eyes as Johnathan asked, "Do you still want to see my surprise for you?" Rebecca thought about it and said she would. "Ok, let's bring your stuff to my rental car", he said as he reached for her bag.

Rebecca smiled and said, "OK, but only if you carry me." Though it was more of a question then a statement. "Do I have to?", he asked turning to look at her. "Please?", she pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes that he fell in love with. "Fine, hop on." He crouched down to her level and she climbed onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her legs and stood back up. "Johnathan, where are we going?" She asked him as he walked over to his rental car and put her stuff inside then walked away from the arena. "It's a surprise baby girl. I can't tell you." She pouted and begged for him to tell her as they continued walking but he didn't give in. Every time she asked him, he shook his head, refusing to tell her. She smirked as she thought of a new tactic. "Baby? Tell me where we are going", she said seductively. "No baby girl." He refused again. Time to take it up a notch. She blew lightly on his ear and nibbled on it gently. "It'll make me a very happy girl again." She whispered in his ear seductively and nibbled on it again. "And if I don't tell you?" He asked. "Then neither of us will be happy and you won't be getting any cookie for a while."

He grumbled something she couldn't hear. "Very tempting, but that's not going to work. I can live without it." He told her. She frowned in defeat. "Really? If I can remember, you can't even go a day without sex?" she tried. "Baby girl, you got to remember, I went through days without sex, I haven't slept with anyone since you left me." She pouted and thought about how bad she felt for leaving him and going with Seth, she pinched his back, causing him to let out a hiss. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being a pest", she replied and pinched him again. "Do that again and I swear I will drop you." He told her. She immediately tightened her grip on him, so he wouldn't drop her. "Oh my god please don't." Rebecca pleaded. "Don't pinch me and I won't." He responded. She bent her head down and kissed his neck lightly. "Alright get down." He said after a few more minutes of walking. "Are we here yet?" she asked sliding off his back. He looked at her and shook his head. "Come on."

"Tell me what my surprise is, or you REALLY won't get any". Johnathan looked at her. "Come on now, that's not fair at all", he said as he blind-folded her. "Can you see?" He asked. "No." Rebecca snapped. "Ok good." He took her hand again and continued walking. "This is taking way to long", she said after a few minutes of silence. "We're almost there", he told her. "I don't get why I have to be blindfolded." "Because, that'll ruin the surprise", he said. "It can still be a surprise without me wearing a blindfold", she protested. "Baby girl, just be quiet and watch out for that thing" "What thing. I can't see", she said as Johnathan sighed. He picked her up and then set her down, safely. "We're almost there", he said. "Good, because not being able to see is fucking annoying", she said as she held his hand tighter. He led her over to a tent, that was on the beach front.

"I can smell it. It's making me hungry." Johnathan let out a laugh then smirked. He knew that she would love it. "It's right under here", he said as he released her hand and removed the blind-fold. "Alright baby girl, you can take the blindfold off now", he whispered in her ear. She took the blindfold off and gasped. "What? How did you do that?" She asked taking in the small table that was set for two, the tea light candles surrounding them and a lone candle sitting on the table. "I have my ways." He kissed her then went and got their food. She smiled and looked out at the view of the beach. She was startled when Johnathan returned and placed a kiss on her cheek. He placed a plate in front of her then a plate in front of his chair. "This looks so good", she said as she sat down. "I know how much you like it, so I made it for you." "You didn't have to go to all this trouble for Me.", she said. He gave her a look and scoffed as he sat down. "I didn't go to any trouble."

"Oh really?" she gestured to the tent, the candles and the beach. "Looks like trouble to me." "It's not trouble when I'm doing it for the girl I love." Rebecca blushed again. "I'm glad to see I still make you blush", Johnathan said as he gave her a goofy grin. "Baby, I don't deserve this. Or you." She muttered in a low voice. He heard her and pressed his lips in a tight line. "Don't ever say that. You deserve all of this and so much more, you deserve to be treated better than Seth has been treating you." Rebecca looked up at him and smiled as she tried to hold in the tears that were forming inside her. Rebecca tried hard not to cry but it was all too much. Johnathan saw the tears coming down her pretty face, as he reached over and gently wiped them away. "Baby girl, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Rebecca whipped her tears away as she said, "No Johnathan its not you it's just I feel really bad for leaving you and I should have never went with Seth, I'm so stupid." Johnathan got up and said "Rebecca, I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that. You are not stupid." Rebecca watched as Johnathan sat back down across from her. "Now eat before your food gets cold.", he said as she let out a sigh, mixed with a laugh, and picked up her knife and fork.

She reached across the table and used her fork to take some of his food off his plate. "I said your food not mine." He laughed and watched her put his food in her mouth. "I was just making sure your food wasn't cold." She said and ate her own food. "Well? Is it?" he asked. "No. It's still warm. This is delicious." "Of course, it is. I cooked it." She reached over to his plate again "Wait, no you're not eating all my food." He said and reached over to her plate and took some food off it. "Open." She obeyed his command and he fed her the food. She ate it and licked her lips. "Is it good?" he asked. "Nope." He looked up at her in shock. He had done everything right so why didn't she think it was good? She giggled when she noticed his face. "Babe, it's not good. It's great. You know I love when you cook for me." His face relaxed and he smiled at her. "Good, because I love cooking for you." "Good." She continued to eat. "Fine." He smirked at her. "Quiet, boy. I'm eating here." She said putting her hand up to stop him from talking. He shook his head and laughed at her then ate his food.

Minutes later both their plates were cleared of food. "God I'm so full." Rebecca said pushing her plate away. "Do you have enough room for dessert?" Johnathan asked. She thought about it for a minute then nodded her head. "Ok, hold on baby girl." He got up from his chair and came back a minute later holding a plate with a big piece of chocolate mousse cake. Rebecca's eyes widened. "My favorite, you know me too well." She said as he sits down. "Come here." Johnathan patted his lap, so she got up and sat on his legs. He picked up his fork and grabbed some of the cake with it and fed it to her. "Mm. Yummy." She said licking her lips. She picked up a second fork and fed him a bit of cake. "Is it good?" she asked and looked up at him. "Yes, it's good, but do you know what would be better?" "What would that be?" "This!" He reached over to the cake and wiped some of the icing off. He wiggled his finger toward her. Thinking that he was going to feed it to her Rebecca thought nothing of it. Instead he smeared the icing on her neck. She gasps at him and picked up a chunk of cake.

"Yea, this works too." She smears the chunk of cake in her hand on his face. He wiped some of the cake off his face and looked at her. "This means war." He picked up another bit of cake. She squealed and ran out the tent. He followed her and ran out after her. She increased her speed when she heard his footsteps closer to her. She knew he was faster and within a matter of seconds he picked her up off the ground and smashed cake all in her face. "Oh my gosh! You did not just do that!" Rebecca exclaimed as he set her back on the ground. "ooh but I did." She turned to face him and looked down at her clothes then back at Johnathan. "Damn you Johnathan! You got it on my face and in my hair. Oh man you got it on my top!" she cried out. "Well you got it on my shirt so all's fair in love and war." She smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's what you get." Rebecca started to walk away from him, but he pulled her back to him. He gave her a deep passionate kiss and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him back with just as much passion and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Never walk away from me again." He said when they broke apart. They both gasped for air, catching their breath. "If that's what you're going to do when I walk away, I should do it more often." "Oh, ha…ha." He kissed her again then she licked her lips. "Mm. Baby you taste good." "You do too." Johnathan rested his lips on her neck and licked the icing off. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling and the missing of Johnathan doing this to her. She let out a soft moan as he sucked on her skin. She gripped onto his hair that was on the nape of his neck. Unexpectedly he bit down on her skin and she dug her nails into his neck. He hissed against her skin.

He didn't stop and kissed his way up her jaw-line then to her lips. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she gave. His hands traveled all over her body enjoying the feeling of her curves. Her hands ran through his hair while they continued to kiss. His hands slowly ran down her arms and came to the hem of her shirt. He played with it for a bit then began to lift it. She broke away from the kiss. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Living dangerously." He replied. Rebecca nodded, and he attached his lips to hers again. They broke away, again, as he took her top off and she slid her hands down to his shirt and unbuttoned it. "There we go." She whispered. She slid it off his body and watched it drop to the ground, near her shirt. Her lips attacked his neck and he let out a throaty moan. She unbuckled his belt while sucking on his neck, making sure to leave a mark reminding him that she still loved him.

She unbuttoned his jean pants and pulled them down. "Are we really going to do this here?" he asked in a low voice. "Mm-hm", She mumbled. His hands trailed down her sides and he pulled off her shorts. She stepped out of her shorts and he started kissing down her body, unclasping her bra in the process. He kissed the valley of her breasts then took one in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it then flicked it across her hard nipple. She let out a moan and wrapped her fingers around his biceps. He gently bit down on her nipple causing her to let out a scream. He took her breast out of his mouth and looked at her. "Babe girl, you got to be quiet." Rebecca nodded her head and let out a small gasp when he took her other breast in his mouth. He massaged her unattended breast and she let out another moan, wrapping her fingers tighter around his biceps. He trailed kisses down her stomach then stopped to look up at her.

"Damn babe, you're so beautiful, I missed you so much please don't ever leave me again." He said while he rubbed the outside of her panties. He pulled her panties down and slipped a finger inside her.

"Yes-OH!" she moaned out. She gasped and bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. He pumped his finger inside her and could feel her getting wetter, so he added another finger. He continued pumping and bent his head up, taking one of her breasts in his mouth again. She let out a loud moan and wove her fingers in his hair. She tugged at his hair as she reached her first climax for the night. He managed to slip in a third finger and pumped even faster as her walls clenched around his fingers. "Oh my gosh. Johnathan baby don't stop!" she moaned. He took her breast out of his mouth and looked up at her. "Come for me baby girl." He said huskily. She let out a small cry and came around his fingers. She titled her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hold on his biceps tightened and her nails dug into his skin. He took his fingers out of her and put one in her mouth, so she could taste herself. She sucked his finger clean while he sucked the others.

"Mm-mm. Yummy." He said and stood. She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him. Her hands raked up and down his bare chest. He shuddered at the light feeling. Her hands trailed down his body and pulled off his boxers. She loved how hard he was and let the tip of her fingers graze over his dick. He let out a moan. Smiling to herself she turned around and pressed her ass against his erection. He let out a low growl and she placed an arm around his neck to steady herself. He groaned as she rubbed her ass lightly against his erection, swaying her hips. "Rebecca please." He groaned placing his hands on her hips to try and stop her. It didn't work and she grinded on him pushing her ass closer to his erection.

"Oh god." He moaned. She let out a giggle and turned around. She licked his neck and kissed it, placing her hands on his chest. She trailed kisses up his neck and when she reached his earlobe, she took it in her mouth and nibbled on it. "Remember when I said you weren't getting any tonight? Well, I might change my mind, but you have to catch me first." She breathed into his ear. She pushed him away and ran into the ocean. "That's not fair!" he called out to her. She turned to him and gave him a smirk. He rolled his eyes and ran into the water. She tried to run from him, but he caught up to her and lifted her off the ground. She let out a squeal as she was lifted. "Put me down." "Ok fine." He dropped her in the water. "Happy?" he asked as she came up out the water.

"You, asshole." She splashed him with water and he splashed back. It quickly became a water fight. She splashed him but noticed that he didn't splash back. She looked around but didn't see him. "Babe?" she called out, but he didn't respond. "Johnathan?" she tried his name this time but again nothing. "Boo." He whispered from behind her. She screamed and turned to face him. "Don't scare me like that ever again!" She snapped at him punching his chest. He grabbed her hands when they're on his chest. "Baby Girl I'm sorry, But Please don't leave me again." He said and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose then rested his forehead on hers. "I love you." He whispered. Rebecca thought about it she did Miss Johnathan a lot and she didn't need Seth anymore "I love you too, and I promise not to leave you again." She whispered back and gave him a chaste kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, their bodies touching. He rubbed circles on her cheek with his thumb. "I want to go to the hotel." "Aww but we were just getting started." Rebecca lightly slapped his chest and scoffed. "Such a guy." "Yea, but I'm your guy." He smiled at her. "So cheesy." She laughed and gave him a kiss.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her out of the water. "Get your stuff." He said as they reached the sand. They gathered up their clothes and got dressed then grabbed their stuff from the tent. Once back at the arena everyone had left except a couple of Arena workers and a couple tour busses Rebecca and Johnathan walked over to his rental car "Let me drive." She said when they reached his car. "Alright here you go." He tossed her the keys and they got in. His hand rested on her thigh as they drove. He caressed it lightly before moving it closer to her core. She slapped his hand away, but he continued moving his hand closer to it. He rubbed her gently and she skipped a breath.

"Stop." She said slapping his hand away again. For the rest of the drive to the hotel his hands didn't leave her body. He caressed her abdomen and tried to massage her breast, but she'd slap his hand away whenever he got close. She parked in front of the hotel and they both got out the car, walking into the lobby with their suitcases.

"Damn your ass is perfect." He said from behind her. She rolled her eyes and walked into the hotel. Swaying her hips on purpose she walked into the elevator and up to her hotel room. Once in the hotel room He shuts the door and grabs her arm, pulling her to him. Turning her around he presses her against the door and began to kiss her passionately, his tongue diving straight into her mouth. His hands palmed her ass and she let out a moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shed her t-shirt and walked over to the bed. He placed her on the bed and before he could join her, she reached over and took his shirt off. Hovering over her he reached under her and unclipped her bra. She pushed herself upwards longing for his heat as they continued passionately kissing, his tongue swirling around hers inside her mouth. He pressed his body to hers and they both let out a moan as their bodies collided. Not wasting another second, he reached down and took her shorts off her. Getting impatient, Rebecca reached down and discarded Johnathan's jeans and boxers from his body in one swift movement. His erection pressed against her as they voraciously kissed one another. She pulled back from him, her chest heaving.

"Johnathan, I need you. Now." She murmured. He ripped her underwear off and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. "You're buying me a new pair." She mumbled. "Fair enough." He said and kissed her again. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in slowly. She arched her back slightly in pleasure as he thrust inside her. Not wanting to waste a second, he quickened his pace. She bucked her hips to his every movement and her hands rested on his shoulders as he moved inside her.

"Baby girl you feel so good." He said resting his head in the crook of her neck. He went deeper in her, pulling her closer to him. "Fuck babe, I missed you." She moaned into his ear, making him even harder; if that were even possible. "Faster." Rebecca called out in uneven breaths. He wrapped both her legs around him which made him go even deeper inside her. She let out a loud moan as he moved faster, her hips rising off the bed as he pounded inside her.

"Babe!" she cried out and he let out a grunt. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades and a thin layer of sweat covered them. "I'm almost there." She moaned matching his fast rhythm. She clawed his back and dug her heels into him as he repeatedly hit her g spot. She screamed out his name as she milked his member. He continued to pound inside her as she rode out her climax. He grunted into the shell of her ear and came inside her. He let out a soft groan as he did and gave her a chaste kiss. He pulled out of her and laid on the bed next to her, pulling the covers over them. Their chests heaved as they gasped for air. She looked up at him and smiled. "That was amazing." She said.

"Yea." He said and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing the back of her hand. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Johnathan I'm sorry for leaving you, I love you." She whispered already half asleep. "Baby girl I forgive you, I'm just happy I have you back and away from Rollins." He replied kissing the top of her head. He turned the nightstand light off and went to sleep.

~The End~


End file.
